


A Late Night and A Long Day

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, One Shot, Sweet, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Alec comes home late one night to find that Magnus had a long day home alone with the baby.*I do not own these characters in any way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a couple years ago, before BTEN was released, so at the time nobody knew anything about the child(ren) Magnus and Alec would adopt in canon, hence why the baby is only referred to as "Little One".

Alec wasn’t paying attention as he walked home. His muscles were aching and tired from training. All he wanted was to go home, kiss his son goodnight, have dinner, take a hot shower, and climb into bed next to his boyfriend. Preferably before it got any later. Alec was moving on autopilot. He knew the way by heart after making the trip so many times. So when he made it to his front door, he didn’t notice anything odd. Not until he slid his key into the lock, only to find the door already unlocked. This was enough to break the haze in his head and he frowned, staring down at the doorknob for several seconds as his brain caught back up. The door wasn’t supposed to be unlocked this late at night.  


Alec sucked in his breath, his mind whirling with horrible scenarios that would explain the unlocked door at that hour. It wasn’t until he finally lifted his head and saw the piece of paper taped to the door that he calmed down. But only slightly. The message on the paper was short and simple. “Walk-ins not welcome today. If it simply cannot wait till another day, come in quickly and quietly. If you waste my time, I’ll turn you into something unpleasant.“ And it was signed “the High Warlock”. Alec recognized Magnus’s handwriting but he could see this message had been written in a hurry.  


Alec’s mind quickly moved on from the unlocked door to wondering why Magnus had canceled walk-ins for the day. They had agreed that they would arrange their days so that one of them was always home with the baby. And Magnus had felt it would be safe for him to take walk-ins during his days at home, despite Alec’s worries. He did have to uphold his business and reputation after all. Something must’ve happened if Magnus was completely taking the day off.  


Alec realized he had been standing in front of the door for a few minutes just thinking when the easiest solution was to just go inside and look for himself. So he did. He heeded the note and slipped inside quietly, noticing immediately that all the lights were off. But he could hear faint voices that he could tell were coming from the living room TV. He recognized the shopping channel when he heard it.  


He stripped off his gear and toed off his boots, setting it all in a pile next to the front door. While he was sure nothing bad had happened that day, he still snuck around the house to check all the rooms, saving the living room for last.  


Sure enough, the living room TV was on. It illuminated the room in a soft glow and was turned to the shopping channel Magnus liked to shop from. There was enough light for him to see the room clearly and he wasn’t surprised by what he saw.  
The floor was covered with colorful baby toys and pillows. A variety of takeout bags and trash littered the coffee table, alongside a few empty baby bottles. This was what he regularly came home to on the days Magnus stayed home with their son, although it was usually all piled together in the kitchen, waiting for Alec to come home and clean it up.  


He was surprised to find Magnus laying on his back on the couch though. And not just Magnus, but the baby as well. Alec’s heart melted at the sight. Magnus was in his ‘home state’, as Alec called it, his hair down and his face free of makeup. And not a speck of glitter anywhere. He was currently shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of Alec’s sweatpants. Little One was sprawled out over his chest, in nothing but his diaper. The baby’s head was nestled right up under Magnus’s chin. Magnus had one arm wrapped around the baby, his hand resting on the baby’s back. His other arm was hanging off the couch, a half empty baby bottle resting by his fingers where he must have dropped it.  


Alec quietly picked up the mess on the coffee table, putting the bottles in the sink and the takeout in the trash. He didn’t feel like picking up the toys, so he didn’t even bother with them. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the back of the couch. He sat down on the floor by the couch and leaned back against it, resting his head against Magnus’s leg. He closed his eyes, content to sit there and rest for a bit.  
He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but the next thing he knew, Magnus was running his fingers through his hair. Alec turned his head to look at him and smiled. Magnus smiled back, his hand moving down to cups Alec’s cheek. Alec leaned into the touch and sighed. He kissed Magnus’s palm and then shifted, getting on his knees and scooting so that he could face Magnus properly.  


Magnus’s hand returned to his hair, gently guiding Alec’s head towards him as he lifted his own head. Alec leaned into the kiss eagerly, moaning softly against Magnus’s lips. Pulling back, they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, enjoying each other’s presence.  
Little One shifted on Magnus’s chest, bringing them back to reality. Alec pulled away from Magnus and looked down at the baby, resting his hand over Magnus’s on the baby’s back. The baby shifted again, and then sighed sleepily as he settled.  


Alec smiled and looked back at Magnus. “What happened today? I saw the note on the door,” he said quietly.  


Magnus grimaced and rested his head back on the couch cushion. “He had a bad day. Teething, I think. Didn’t want to do anything but eat and sleep and chew on something, but he didn’t want to be put down either. I decided to close shop for the day after an hour of doing nothing but sitting here holding him and after I put the note on the door, we settled here and haven’t moved at all besides diaper changes,” Magnus explained. He closed his eyes tiredly. Laying on the couch all day and only moving a couple of times wasn’t comfortable. He wanted to go to bed. He smiled when he felt Alec’s hand stroke his hair gently.  


“Why didn’t you text or call me?” Alec asked.  


Magnus shrugged. “I didn’t think about it, I suppose. I don’t even know where my phone is.” He looked around the living room, thinking it might be there but he didn’t see it anywhere.  


“It’s probably in the bedroom then,” Alec said, moving to get up.  


“No, stay. We can go to bed in a few minutes. Just stay here for a bit. Please?” Magnus murmured, catching Alec’s hand and pulling him back down.  


Alec smiled and nodded, settling back on the floor. He resumed his original position, leaning back against the couch and resting his head against Magnus. This time, he was resting his head against Magnus’s side, his hand still covering Magnus’s on the baby’s back. Magnus’s free arm wrapped around him and he entwined their fingers. They both closed their eyes, resting comfortably.  


Neither of them moved until Little One woke up and wanted to be fed. Then, they retired to the bedroom, Alec carrying and feeding the baby so that Magnus could work out the cramps from sitting still for so long.  


When Magnus went to join them in bed, he found Alec lying on the bed with Little One on his chest, copying how Magnus had been all day. Magnus smiled at the sight and climbed into bed, snuggling up against Alec’s side comfortably.


End file.
